


Derek Knew

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Derek is a Good Alpha, Just angst, M/M, No Smut, and lets stiles work out his anger on him, and successwolf derek, sheriff is kidnapped, stiles is angry and desperate, thank you werewolf healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff has been kidnapped and Stiles is really fucking angry about it. <br/>Derek is an expert on anger management.<br/>So let's himself be Stiles's punching bag.<br/>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Knew

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if you're confused this is literally just derek letting stiles beat him up to work out his anger
> 
> Tyler H said in a con once that he wanted this scene in an episode, so, here goes nothing

Derek knew. He knew Stiles couldn't take anymore. He still blamed himself for the deaths of Allison and Aiden, he was still patching himself up after the nogitsune and what it left of Stiles's mind, he was still learning to let go of Lydia, he was still failing all of his classes, he was still trying to get used to being alone other than his father. Who was now in the hands of a bunch of witches.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if this was the first time Sheriff Stilinski had been kidnapped. But it wasn't. And Derek knew. Just like he knows everything, he knows Stiles hates himself for getting his dad involved yet again.

Which was why Derek had dragged him out of Scott's house and they were now sat next to each other in the Jeep somewhere in the middle of the forest. He needed room to breathe. == Derek listened to his heartbeat. It was pounding much too quickly to be healthy, and when he gave a glance over to the teenager, he looked so broken. Stiles was half way down the seat, outstretched. His face was against the window, which was fogging up from his panting. He looked like he was physically in pain, like he was having liver failure or something. Derek didn't know what to do. He was always so horrible to the boy and that was how he had managed to keep his distance. He cared for the teenager, but it was a pack thing. And like any alpha, he wanted to keep him safe.

 He certainly wasn't safe now. Not judging by the speed of his heart and the visible shaking.

 Derek took in a deep breath, trying to pinpoint Stiles's emotions. He expected an overwhelming scent of sadness and guilt; but instead he only found anger. Burning hot rage. He knew what that felt like. But Derek could stay grounded when he was angry. Stiles was very rarely this furious. He'd seen him pissed off before, but nothing like this.

 Derek knew. He knew what he had to do.

 So he quickly got out of the car, making Stiles jump, and walked over to the passenger side. He swung the door open and Stiles shuffled up with confusion. Derek grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him out. Stiles stumbled, but soon stood. Still rigid with anger.

"Hit me." Derek said simply. Stiles didn't move an inch, his face still plastered with confusion.

"No." He answered eventually.

"I'll heal. Hit me." Derek said with a lower voice this time. "You need to." He added. Stiles closed his eyes and the shaking got worse. "Stiles." Derek growled.

Suddenly Stiles stood up straight, stalking over to the wolf. Derek didn't realize he'd need to prepare himself, but jesus christ he did. Because Stiles could fucking _punch_. Probably thanks to the nogitsune leaving it's toll; but he didn't want to think about that now. He just needed to concentrate on being a good alpha. A good friend.

"Cmon, Stiles. You can do better than that." He provoked. Stiles was sweating with anger and couldn't keep still. He looked at Derek like  _he_ was the one that kidnapped the Sheriff. Then Stiles shoved Derek with all he could muster up, which was actually quite a lot, and Derek fell to the ground. Stiles fell to his knees, straddling Derek. Then he hit him. Again, again, and again. Derek's nose burst with blood and cuts were appearing then healing as quickly as they came on Derek's cheek. Stiles screamed in his face.

"I fucking, I, I can't! Derek, I'm useless!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, beating Derek's chest with both fists. Derek just lay there and let him. With one last punch to the jaw, which actually broke a bone, he slumped onto Derek's chest and Derek knew. He knew he was done.

Letting his broken jaw heal, he wrapped an arm around Stiles's shoulders and sat up. Stiles was still stuck to him like glue and he could hear the muffled sobs.

"It's okay. It's okay, I swear. Stiles, I promise you. It's okay." Derek mumbled, holding the teenager tightly against him. Stiles shook his head against Derek's chest.

"It's not okay. It'll never be okay." He heard him moan. Derek wrapped the other arm around Stiles and all of a sudden they were fully blown hugging and Derek had to suppress a laugh. This was Stiles Stilinski. They hated each other.

After a couple of minutes of silence, apart from the odd calling of a bird and some rustling in bushes, Stiles took a deep shaky breath in and lifted his head from Derek's chest to look him in the eye.

"Thank you." He choked out, cheeks wet with tears. And Derek knew. He knew he'd always be there for Stiles. This was their connection; guilt, and anger.


End file.
